1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to beam trolleys. Specific implementations involve beam trolleys with width adjustment systems.
2. Background
Conventional beam trolleys are used to couple loads with a beam, such as an I-beam (including W-type or wide flange I-beams and S-type or standard I-beams), to enable movement of the load by rolling the beam trolley on the beam. Some conventional beam trolleys are geared to allow a user to move the beam trolley along a beam such as through the use of a chain or other element coupled with one or more gears.